Is that Understood
by Lady-fella
Summary: Jazz is a student in one of Charlie’s CalSci classes. The life that she needs to live has gotten them into trouble. She can’t get Don involved because the more people that do, the more danger Charlie gets into.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first Numb3rs fiction, so please be kind. No flames please. This little plot bunny has been bugging me for awhile and wouldn't go away until I put it down on paper… So here it goes.**

**Disclaimer: I own the students in the classroom. All of the other characters of Numb3rs belong to the creators of the show.**

Charlie stood at the head of his classroom looking up to the students in their desks. He waited in silence for someone to answer the question he had just asked them. He wanted to see if, for once, a student would volunteer him or herself instead of him having to torture a student by him randomly choosing them.

"Anyone?" he asked.

He sighed as he realized that he would have to resort to the random choosing. He looked at one of his students sitting a few rows up and looking intently at the laptop on her desk. She was feverishly clicking around and the sound was heard all the way in front of the class.

"Jazz?" Charlie asked.

The girl looked up from her laptop and smiled. "Yeah, professor?" she replied.

"All right class, I know that it is Friday, but can we just get through this class so we don't have to worry about it on Monday? Jazz, do you know the answer to the problem on the board or am I just going to have to torture someone else?"

"The answer is six pi over four," Jazz replied.

"That is correct," the professor said as he wrote the answer on the board. "And you needed to do all of that research on that laptop to find that answer?"

"Oh, of course not," Jazz said.

"Well, would you mind if I came up and looked at what you were working on?"

"Um… sure. But don't be surprised when it has nothing to do with the class."

Charlie left the position from behind his desk and walked toward Jazz's desk. A few rows back, three girls giggled as Charlie made his way up the stairs to the row that Jazz was sitting in. "I wish that Professor Eppes would come up here and give me some one on one lessons," one of the girls said.

The other two girls giggled at their friend's statement. Jazz rolled her eyes at the girls. "Can they please grow up?" Jazz whispered to herself.

"Can who do what?" Charlie asked, taking a seat next to Jazz.

Jazz looked to her side not realizing that the professor was right next to her. She could feel the tension in the room as many of the other females in the class sent glares in her direction. "I was just…um…thinking of a problem awhile back," Jazz stuttered.

"Do you need me to help you with it?" Charlie asked.

"I think that I can tackle this one on my own, Professor."

"So, would you mind if I saw what you were so diligently working on?"

Jazz turned the laptop toward the professor to show a game of Minesweeper on the screen. "Like I said, it has nothing to do with the class."

"Jazz is looking at porn!" one of the male students one of the top rows yelled.

The entire class laughed. Charlie had to laugh at the statement. "Real mature guys," Jazz said.

Charlie looked at his watch as it beeped at the top of the hour. He stood up from the seat and walked back down to the front of the class. He leaned against his desk and looked up. The three giggling girls said something else about the professor and Jazz just shook her head. "All right, class is dismissed. I don't have anything to give you for this weekend, just be ready to go over what we did today."

All of the students stood up and made their way out of the classroom. Jazz was the last person and Charlie stopped her before she could leave. "Minesweeper?" Charlie asked.

"Yeah, about that…" Jazz started. "My bad."

**I know that nothing special really happened in this chapter, but I needed to get a character introduced. I promise that everything else won't be as lame as this chapter. Don't worry, this isn't a romance fic… I hope you all enjoyed. Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own Jazz. All of the other characters of Numb3rs belong to the creators of the show.**

Charlie laughed at the student who swayed from side to side in front of him. He knew she was nervous, but there was no reason for her to be. "You don't have to be sorry," Charlie said. "Minesweeper is a great game. I actually used it to help my brother once."

"I find it hard to believe that Minesweeper could be used to help someone," Jazz replied.

"You know…I'm not angry that you were playing Minesweeper. I think that I understand."

"It's just that I need to do more that one thing at one time. So Minesweeper and math."

"Well, at least now I can understand the method to your madness. Good job figuring out the answer."

"Professor, I don't think that my methods are mad. But it doesn't take a genius to figure out the equations you give us. I just—"

She was interrupted by the vibration of her cell phone. She took it out and answered it. Charlie sat behind his desk as he watched one of his students look as if she was getting into an argument with her cell phone. Her eyes became darker as the conversation wore on. She wasn't saying much, but by the expressions on her face and the tone of her voice when she did, she didn't need to.

"Does it really matter?" Jazz asked. "No…but…well, thank you Captain Obvious. No…we'll talk about this when I want to talk about it. Fine, I'm coming. Shut up! Bye."

She hung up the phone and the intensity in her eyes faded. "Are you all right?" Charlie cautiously asked.

"I'm sorry, Professor, but I have to cut this conversation short," she said, her tone lightening.

"But are you sure you are all right?" Charlie asked.

"I'm fine. It's just an idiot sibling dispute. Bye Professor. Good class today," she said.

She walked out of the room as Charlie's friend, Larry walked in. Larry walked over and leaned against Charlie's desk. "I don't get it, Charles," Larry started.

"What is it, Larry? Is it an equation that you need help with?" a concerned Charlie asked.

Charlie made his way from the back of his desk to the front, joining Larry. "Charles, this has nothing to do with math. It is far more difficult." Charlie looked at Larry intently. "Your students adore you. They actually stay after class instead of racing out of the classroom every day when I dismiss them. How do you do it?"

"Well, actually I developed this formula based on the age and sex of the students to determine the attention span and how I would be able to hold it."

"Really, Charles? Can you please tell me so I become more familiar with my students," Larry asked.

Charles laughed. "I was kidding, Larry. I don't really know why they love my class so much. I was just talking to that student about a game of Minesweeper."

"Minesweeper? An interesting topic."

"An interesting student," Charlie simply replied.

"Charles, you seem like a fan," Larry replied with a smile on his face.

"It isn't anything more, Larry. Ever since the whole Finn Montgomery incident, I have taken more of an interest in my students."

"But Finn wasn't your student. Are you sure that is all about this girl?"

"She is a good student and she wants to learn. I cannot help that I appreciate the enthusiasm. And she just reminds me so much of…" Charlie trailed off.

"Of you?" Larry finished.

**Thanks to all those reviews. I hope that you like this chapter. Hopefully the story will get more exciting. Well, please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone. Thanks for all of the great reviews! Well, this chapter is basically just about Jazz and her life. There isn't any of Charlie and Don, but I promise that soon there will be some brother interaction. Well, on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: I own Jazz and her older brother, Rex, who is going to be introduced in this chapter. All of the other characters of Numb3rs belong to the creators of the show.**

Jazz walked out of the building and saw a white Excursion directly in her path. She opened up the backseat door and threw all of her bags in the back. She opened the passenger's seat and saw her older brother sitting in the driver's seat. He was tapping the steering wheel to the beat of the song that was playing. Jazz was obviously irritated with his antics. "Why the angry expressions at the older brother, Jaslynn?" her brother asked.

"Rex, if you ever, _ever_ use my full first name again, you will wake up in an unknown place with no recollection of what happened," Jazz threatened turning down the radio.

"Okay, Jazz. My bad. So what took you so long?" Rex asked.

"I was talking to my professor. And why do you look like you just got out of bed? It is passed noon," Jazz said looking at her brother's disheveled appearance.

He wasn't wearing a shirt and his hair was in all different angles of his head. The fact that he decided to grow his hair out didn't help the situation. He had on a pair of surf shorts and was wearing his sunglasses that he never took off. "I had some business to deal with last night. It went late. It was about—"

"I don't want to hear it," Jazz interrupted.

"It was about Carson's party. Or did you forget that it was his birthday tomorrow?" Rex said talking about his best friend.

"Oh crap. What is the date today?" Jazz asked.

"The day before Carson's birthday," Rex said sarcastically.

Jazz punched him in the arm. "So what are you going to do tomorrow, or is little sis not allowed to know?"

"She is. We are going drinking and then we are gonna hit the clubs."

"So I guess I'm not invited. You guys and your over 21-year-old attitudes."

"Sorry, baby sister isn't old enough to drink yet," he said rubbing her head and messing up her hair.

She moved out of the way and slapped his hand. "Two more years, Rex," Jazz replied. "Then you might actually have to start worrying about me again."

"You know that I hate worrying about you. Just as long as it doesn't interfere with your school it's fine with me."

Jazz rolled her eyes, but luckily her brother didn't see it. Rex started the car and drove off the campus starting their two hour (maybe less if Rex decided to become reckless) drive home.

One of Rex's favorite songs came on the radio and he became more interested in dancing in the driver's seat than driving. He let go of the steering wheel, and Jazz quickly grabbed it not wanting the car to drift. "Rex, let me drive," Jazz said.

"Jazz, you can drive the Civic, the Explorer, and the beamer. You can drive any other car in the garage, except this one."

"Then stop dancing and drive!" Jazz said letting go of the steering wheel when her brother's hands were on it. "You cannot be my brother," she whispered rubbing the bridge of her nose.

"I am, and you are stuck with me. Do you need a baby sitter, because a bunch of us are going out tomorrow?" Rex said, putting his arm around her and bringing her close to him.

She pushed herself away from him. "No, I'm not seven. And I won't feel bad about not being able to tag along."

Rex turned down the radio and reached into his pocket. He rolled his eyes when he saw the caller id and as he answered it. "Rex…No…I'm with my little sister…Handle it…No, I put your ass in charge, I expect you to be able to handle a little complication like this…There is a reason why you are my number 2…No…I told you, I'm with my sister…Then find a way, Marcus."

Rex hung up the phone and threw it on his dashboard. He turned the radio up a little louder. "What's wrong?" Jazz asked.

"Don't worry about it."

"Is _he_ coming with you guys?" she said acidly.

"Not, Marcus isn't coming. Not after what he pulled," Rex replied just as cold.

"Finally, you started listening to me. What did he do?"

"Nothing that you need to worry about," Rex replied.

"He is the right hand man in your business. You are my brother. I think that I am entitled to a little worry," a concerned Jazz asked.

"I will handle it Jazz! Let me handle it. Stay out of it. Like I said before, I don't want you involved in my business! Is that understood?" Rex yelled.

Jazz backed off the questions. He never used that line on her. He never lost his temper like he just did. Only when he wanted no argument from her or he wanted to keep her out of his business, which she was completely sheltered from. She sat back against her seat and her brother looked ahead. They didn't say another word to each other the rest of the drive home.

**Ok, just to clarify… Rex isn't the leader of some gang. He is more of like in charge of a circuit. Think Dom in The Fast and the Furious. Well, I hope that this chapter was all right. I know that there wasn't much of Charlie or Don, but the story is being set up for something. What that something is, I don't know. Well, please review.**


End file.
